In Her Eyes She Shows Emotion
by Rune Valentine
Summary: Sequel to Blue Waters. The gang is on vacation...the psycho murderer's dead...but his son isn't and he's out to get her. Good vs Evil...who wins? New Chapter: Something fishy's going on between Sam and Koshino in a dark room...
1. Part 1

**In Her Eyes She Shows Emotion  
Sequel to: Blue Waters  
**Part 1

By:  
Darkness XI

Author's note: This story is sort of connected to Upside-down

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

  
It had been two years since Johnson's death. Two years since Sam was announced to the whole world as a "hero". One month since her secret identity was exposed to the world. But she did not leave Japan. She did not leave her bad memories. 

Koshino. 

The only reason she had decided to stay in Japan was because of him. The only reason she had chosen to stay in her nightmare was because of him and her love for him. 

They have graduated now. Graduated from High school. 

Summer time. 

They were free from everything. 

Free from all the worries. 

Free from harm. 

And most of all, free from everyone else. 

Here they were, in an island Sam's family owned. Where the breeze was perfect, the sun shined brightly, the sand was beautifully white and the sea was crystal clear. 

But the best of all, they were together. 

Author's brain: *yelling* OH CUT THE CRAP ALREADY! I WANT THE STORY! NOT ONE OF THOSE SOAP OPERAS! 

Author: Oh quiet up... 

They decided, just to liven things up, to invite the Shohoku team to come with them. 

"Nyahahahahaha! It's good of you to invite the tensai! Nyahahahahaha!" Sakuragi Hanamichi bellowed in the bus. They had to use one of the Blare's buses to accommodate all of them. 

Sendoh and Hauko came, on the count of Sendoh is Koshino's best friend and Haruko's Sendoh's girlfriend. 

Akagi and Kogure came without anyone. Mitsui came with his new girlfriend, Mina Yukishiro. Sakuragi, believe it or not, too has found a girlfriend. Kim's sort of distant relative. Her name is Joanne Danielle Jones. Ayako went with Miyagi and of course, Rukawa went with Kim. 

"Be quiet..." Sam mumbled 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

1st chapter's up! 

Wait for more! 

Thanks! 

~Darkness XI 


	2. Part 2

**In Her Eyes She Shows Emotion  
Sequel to Blue Waters  
**Part 2

By:  
Darkness XI

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Sam was sitting beside Kim who were constantly mumbling about how rude Sakuragi was. They got along pretty well.

"Boorish dork" Kim said

"Brainless doofus" Sam added

This name calling went on for a while until Joanne put a stop to her boyfriend's rudeness when she sat beside him and handed him some chocolate.

"That oughtta quiet him down" Joanne said.

"Thanks for the chocolate bar, Kim" Sam thanked her friend

"No problem. I got a lot in stock" Kim told then

Meanwhile, at the back, Kaede, Sendoh and Koshino were having an animated conversation about nothing whatsoever.

Kaede was half asleep, Sendoh was too busy staring at Haruko and Koshino was thinking of a gift for Sam's birthday.

Sam's birthday.

That was one big event they weren't gonna miss.

"I can't think of anything..." Koshino complained

"I got Kim a teddy bear once" Kaede suggested, and seemingly dozed off again.

"Hmm...a teddy bear...that sounds good..." Sendoh commented

"Oh yeah! That's right! Now I remember" he realized "Sam's father once told me, she loves teddy bears!"

"As if that isn't obvious..." Sendoh said wittily 

"Huh?" he asked in total surprise

"What do you think? She calls you her little teddy bear for nothing?" 

"Ehehehehe...oh yeah....hehehe" he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"Hey, aren't we going back to the main land later so the girls can do some shopping?" Sendoh inquired

"Oh yeah...I can get her present there.." he replied

"...speaking of present...I haven't got one...for her yet..." Kaede said sleepily

"Oh yeah me too" Sendoh told them.

"Heh, I guess each of us has some shopping to do" Koshino told them, and all of them laughed

Noticing the fun, the girls came over and sat beside their boyfriends.

"Hey guys, what's all the laughter all about?" Kim asked

"Nothing special, baby. Now if your guys don't mind...I'll be...ZzzzZzzZZzzz" 

"Eh?! *pokes Kaede's nose* Ne...baby wake UP!!!!" Kim yelled 

But Rukawa remained asleep... "Waii!!!! Baby WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim yelled 

Sam approached Kim and handed her a pillow, "As the cliché goes: "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" 

Kim took the pillow and laid down beside Kaede and went to sleep. 

"What're you up to, my precious teddy bear?" Sam cooed at Koshino 

"Ehehe...nothing, baby. Just chillin'." he replied, and slightly blushed. 

"Come with me, honey. I'll give you something more _relaxing_" she told her boyfriend with a rather sly grin oh her face. 

Koshino looked at her curiously, but then gave in and went with her inside the mansion. 

Once inside, she took him downstairs to a somewhat _dark_ room. She asked Koshino to lay down on a bed and she started to take his clothes of... 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Holy ****! 

What the heck is this!? 

O.o looks like someone's gonna be busy... 

Watch out for the next chapter! 

Muah! Love u! 

~Darkness XI 

*sings* Nobody loves me...everybody hates me... *cries* 


End file.
